


Afterglow

by varelse



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Feels, Tom's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varelse/pseuds/varelse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A really short one-shot. </p><p><em>Teine</em> is Scottish Gaelic for <em>fire</em>. <em>Dà uair</em> is Scottish Gaelic for <em>twice</em>.</p></blockquote>





	Afterglow

...surface…

"Ooooooh Tommy...so good…"

"My Lyekka...wow…"

...giggles…

"I love you, Tom...thank you…"

I rolled us onto our sides, face to face, the long side of Lyekka's hair obscuring her eyes. I brushed it back gently and kissed her. "I shite you not, woman, I'm still tingly...How do you even do that, then?"

She stretched and hugged me even closer. I kissed her neck and purred in her ear. She cooed softly. "Every time it's different, isn't it?"

I gazed at her with a huge smile I couldn't wipe off my face. "It is, my only love...but it's always wonderful."

She grabbed my big toe with her foot, and I slid my other foot up her leg.

"Not fair playing footsie, with those mile-long legs of yours…!"

"Hey, you started it. Besides, your skin is so soft, it doesn't matter which body part I run over it - you feel amazing. Inside and out."

"Still tingly?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. It feels delicious."

She chased my tongue with hers. "And you - taste just like me. Delicious."

We laughed and held each other for long minutes, enjoying our afterglow. I so loved being with her that way - no outside world, no worries, no questions. Love without doubt.

She leaned back and stared at me with a very serious expression on her face. "I want us to be like this always."

"Only always?"

She smiled and playfully licked my earlobe. "Always and forever, _teine_."

I ran my hands through her hair and brought her closer to me. "Forever and always, _dà uair_."

...in the arms of my lover...

...beneath the surface…

...sleep...

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one-shot. 
> 
> _Teine_ is Scottish Gaelic for _fire_. _Dà uair_ is Scottish Gaelic for _twice_.


End file.
